Infectious disease is too often acquired in places that should be safe, such as ambulances, hospitals, schools, restaurants, hotels, athletic facilities, and other public areas. These places are traditionally cleaned by spraying a fluid disinfectant onto surfaces and wiping down the surface with a cloth. Unfortunately such cleaning methods have been shown to be ineffective.
An improved mechanism for spraying down surfaces uses an electrostatic delivery system that sprays an electrically charged fluid, such as a disinfectant, onto surfaces. In an electrostatic delivery system, a fluid such as chemical solution is atomized by a high-pressure air stream as it passes through an electrode inside a nozzle. Negatively charged particles are thereby induced onto droplet surfaces of the solution to form electric field charge within the spray plume of the solution.
The electrostatic charge causes the fluid to cling to a surface to increase the likelihood that the disinfectant will cover and clean the surface. However, existing electrostatic delivery systems are unwieldy and inconvenient due to the power requirements of such systems. They are typically tethered to an electric cord or powered by air compressor or natural gas, which makes the system heavy. In addition, they are expensive. Cost and cording remain the two main obstacles to widespread adoption. In many cases existing corded products prohibit or restrict their use in applications where an extension cord is cumbersome, inconvenient, slow, and in some cases creating a safety concern by introducing a potentially dangerous tripping hazard.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved electrostatic fluid delivery system.